I Didn't Want This
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: April will do anything to get her dad back. She's still not talking to our favorite turtles. So she decides to take matter in her own hands. She teams up with Casey Jones and two time traveling turtles. But these two turtles have come from a dark future and have their own agenda to carry out that may mean April will have to go up against her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**I just want to say that this story is focusing on adventure and friendship. Not romance. There will be some ship tease going on. But I already have a love triangle story. So that's not what this story is about. **_

* * *

April angrily kicked an empty soup can that was in her way as she walked home. She was so mad, she could just scream. How could they be so careless? How could they have let this happen? They mutated her father into a bat.

April felt tears rolling down her cheeks again. She couldn't believe that she had lost her father again. Wasn't only a few months ago that he was saved? Now that he was gone, it felt like she only had him back for a couple of days.

April knew that eventually she would stop feeling sorry for herself and being so angry. Then she would… what would she do? She still felt betrayed by her friends. And it wasn't like there was anyone at school to talk to. (Besides Irma but April still couldn't tell her the truth about all this).

"I'm alone," April said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't say that," Karai laughed, jumping down from a fire escape. April quickly turned around and raised her fists, ready to defend herself if Karai attacked. Karai smirked at her. "Stand down, I'm not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" April asked suspiciously, not lowering her fists.

"Well my father and I heard about your father's situation and we wanted to help you," Karai answered. Out of all the things, April thought she was going to say, that wasn't one of them.

"Wait, what?" April spluttered.

"Yes, we happen to know of a way to cure your father and return him to his natural form," Karai explained, pulling out a syringe of some kind of yellow substance. April's eyes widened. There was a way to save her dad. April reached out for the syringe but a few seconds later, she quickly retracted it.

"What do you want from me in exchange for this?" April asked coolly.

"You don't trust me? Wise girl," Karai remarked with a dark chuckle. "All we want is a little help from you. Just a small favor regarding-"

"I don't do favors for my enemies," April cut her off, not believing the audacity of this girl.

"Enemies? With the turtles betraying you the way that they did, I would have thought they were your enemies now," Karai said with a mocking smile. April glared at her. "Nonetheless, my offer still stands. Just think about it, why don't you?" With that, Karai ran up the fire escape and onto the roof.

April let out a sigh of relief. All she wanted to do now was go to bed and forget the events of tonight. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. April heard something growl from behind her.

April turned around slowly to see a big black dog looking at her menacingly. The dog had grown two heads and it's jaws were dripping with the green substance of mutagen. April backed away slowly as she dug in her pocket for the tessen Splinter gave her, only to find it gone.

April looked around for something scare the dog off. Just then, a hockey stick struck the dog's shoulder. The dog spun around, ready to pounce on whoever threw the hockey stick. But before it could attack, a teenager dressed in black hit it with a bat, knocking the dog out.

April was shocked when she saw who saved her. "Casey Jones?" Casey was a student April's school. Casey and April had worked together on an English project the year before. Since then their interaction was limited.

"Hey April," he greeted her with a tiny smirk. "Been missing you at school." April narrowed her eyes. The way he said that made her think that he knew exactly what she was doing instead of school.

"So you decided to check up on me, four months later," April said suspiciously.

"Well actually there's someone who wants to talk to you," Casey told her.

April heard a loud thump from behind her and suddenly a large shadow fell over her. April nearly screamed when she turned around. The creature in front of her was definitely a mutant turtle. But he was bigger than Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael put together, he had a mace and was wearing a black bandana.

"April, this is Slash," Casey introduced.

Slash held out his three fingered hand for April to shake. April hesitated before shaking his hand. "It's good to see you again, April," Slash said politely.

"We've met?" April asked in surprise. She would have thought she'd remember meeting a huge mutant turtle.

Slash grimaced. "Many times in the past. Both in our past and future," Slash answered. April furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Slash comes from the future with his teacher," Casey explained. "They've come back because…"

"Wait, wait, wait. The future? You expect me to believe that he's from the future?" April questioned disbelievingly.

"Master said that we should not speak so loudly of this when there are enemies around," Slash remarked, giving Casey a disapproving look. Casey shrugged. Slash turned back to April. "I can prove that I'm from the future with this letter. It will also explain everything." Slash handed April a folded piece of paper.

April opened it and read it's contents. She looked at Slash in awe. "You really are from the future. Can you really help me get my dad back?"

"Of course we can. We just need your help to do that," Casey replied.

* * *

Hours later, Slash crept across the highway, keeping a lookout for any cars. When he was on the other side, he darted through the bushes to a small cabin. Slash entered the cabin and sniffed the air.

He saw a plate of lettuce on the table. He quickly sat down just as a cloaked figure came into the kitchen area.

"Thank you for the lettuce, Master," Slash said, chomping down.

"We're alone. There's no need to call me Master, Spike," Slash's teacher told him gently. Slash shrugged and continued eating. "Did it go well with April?"

"It went very well," Slash answered. "I still don't understand why we had to ask her and the Jones boy to help us when we could have easily asked our brothers."

"NO!" Slash's master roared, slamming his fists on the table. "We can't risk them finding out. Knowing what happened to one of us is horrible and I can't imagine their- our reactions if we were to find out what one of us did. I don't even want April or Casey finding out what happened. That's why I have to remain hidden and that's why we can't tell anyone. The first step was to get April to trust us. I assume we covered that step. Now we need to move on to step number two, getting the anti-mutagen."

"I understand, Master," Slash told him. "And I promise I will not fail you."

"Thank you but stop calling me Master."


	2. Chapter 2

April felt like a thief. A low life, no good crook. Mostly because she was acting like one. It had been three weeks since April had met Slash and Casey. She had yet to met the turtle who Slash called Master.

Slash's master had given Slash a list of certain chemicals that would help create the anti-mutagen. These chemicals were found in various science research facilities around New York. Of course, they couldn't go to these facilities and just ask for the chemicals so they had to sneak in at night and steal them.

April was not happy about it. But according to the letter Slash had given to her, written by her future self, that this was the only way to save her dad.

"I still don't feel right about this," April muttered as she walked past the two knocked out security guards. Casey had disabled the alarms and Slash had taken out the four security guards who were guarding the back and front entrances.

"Come on, April, we're doing this for a good cause," Casey told her firmly. "According to Slash, we can turn your dad back and stop the Foot clan scum. Sounds like a win-win to me, babe."

April gave him an annoyed look. "I'm not your babe," she snapped. "Now can we hurry and get the chemicals."

"She's warming up to me," Casey said cheekily, once April was out of earshot. Slash rolled his eyes and followed April into the laboratory.

* * *

They had just picked up most of the chemicals when Slash sniffed the air.

"We have company," he told Casey and April.

"The police?" April asked worriedly.

"Worse, ninja turtles," Slash answered gravely.

"Oh no," April whispered. The turtles were here. What if they saw her? April was wearing a ninja suit that covered her face but they could still recognize her. She hadn't spoken to them for three weeks and now she was stealing dangerous chemicals. If they recognized her, she would have a lot of explaining to do. "What are we going to do?"

"They're close. We'll have to fight them," Slash replied somberly, not liking the idea.

"April, if you want you can slip out back and meet us in the alleyway behind the pizza parlor," Casey suggested.

"Are you sure you guys can handle them?" April questioned, although she was relived that wouldn't have to fight her friends.

Slash and Casey didn't have time to answer because the four turtles ran into the room. They looked taken aback when they saw Slash.

"Whoa, I guess we have a cousin, we never knew about," Leonardo remarked.

"Do we know you, big guy?" Michelangelo questioned curiously.

"Forgive me, my brothers," Slash apologized softly, tucking the test tubes containing the chemicals he was holding into his pouch. He then picked up his mace and swung it at Leonardo, narrowly missing him by three inches.

Casey grabbed his hockey stick and stood in front of April. April realized that he was helping her escape by blocking the turtles from getting near her. April quickly ran to the window and jumped onto the grass below.

"Hey, one of them is running!" Donatello shouted. April groaned and ran faster, praying that Donatello would not follow. But her prayers went unanswered because she could hear movement in the bushes behind her. Donatello was following her.

April skidded to a stop when Donatello jumped down into front of her. Donatello frowned for a minute as though he recognized her but couldn't place her.

April swallowed as she remembered Master Splinter's words. Donatello was distracted, here was her chance to unbalance him. April lashed out with a sweeping kick at Donatello's legs. As she excepted, Donatello was not prepared for this kick and he fell down on his belly.

Not wanting to fight her friend anymore then she had to, April ran towards the alleyway. Little did she know that when she kicked Donatello, her T-phone had fallen out of her pocket.

* * *

"Donnie, you okay?" Michelangelo asked as he helped Donatello up. Donatello groaned.

"I'm fine," Donatello answered calmly, rubbing his legs. "I just need a minute."

"By the way, I found your phone," Michelangelo told him, handing him a T-phone. "You must have dropped it when you fell."

"What? That's not mine," Donatello remarked, taking the phone from him. "It looks like April's T-phone but that's impossible."

"Maybe, I should call it and we'll find out," Michelangelo suggested, already dialing April's number.

"It can't be. There is no way that this phone is…" Donatello trailed off when the phone in his hand began ringing. Donatello and Michelangelo looked horrified at the phone in Donatello's hand.

Raphael and Leonardo had lost sight of the huge turtle and the boy in the hockey mask. They went towards the park to look for their two brothers.

"Hey Mikey, Donnie, did you catch the girl or are we wasting our time standing around here?" Raphael asked gruffly, feeling slightly sore from the mace hitting him right on the stomach. The huge turtle seemed to know every single one of his moves.

"Dudes, the girl-" Michelangelo began turning to face Raphael and Leonardo. Donatello quickly slammed his hand over Michelangelo's mouth after putting April's phone away.

"The girl got away," Donatello said with a nervous chuckle. "We should probably go home and inform Master Splinter about this. Right, Mikey." He gave Michelangelo a meaningful look as he took his hand off.

"Right," Michelangelo agreed.

* * *

April sighed as she gulped down some more soda. "I'm such a bad person," she muttered.

Casey put down his slice of pizza. "No, you're not," he assured her, patting her arm. "You're doing all this for your dad. I would think your friends would understand. You know, if you could tell them."

"That's the thing, Casey. Why can't I tell them?" April asked with a sigh. Casey shrugged. "I still think that we are being too trusting of Slash and his teacher. How much do really know about them?"

"Well they know a lot about us, that's for sure. Slash's teacher told me things about my past that I've never told nobody," Casey answered. "This guy knew me and what's more, I obviously trusted him enough to tell him about these things."

"I guess you're right. But I still feel funny about this," April told him. Then she smiled at him. "You know you can be really nice when you wanna be."

"Would you two lovebirds like anything else?" the waitress asked.

"We're not-" April spluttered, blushing.

"Two more slices of pizza and two refills," Casey answered nonchalantly, clearly not minding the waitress' mistake.

* * *

_So much blood. It seemed to cover the entire room. In the middle of the room, lay an unmoving Master Splinter with a turtle standing over him. _

"_You killed him. You killed our sensei!" Michelangelo screamed. _

"_How could you do this to us?" Raphael shouted. "How could you betray us? You were our brother." _

"_I wanted to fix things and you wouldn't let me and then you replaced me with him," their brother bellowed, pointing to Casey. "Then you left me to die at the hands of my new master."_

"_Please, listen to us. Whatever Shredder told you was a lie," Michelangelo told him fiercely. "We searched for you for two years." _

"_Liars. You wanted me dead!" he thundered. "And now you'll know how it feels." _

"_Master, we have to get out of here. There's a bomb attached to the pipes," Slash shouted from the other room. Raphael's eyes widened as his former brother began to cackle madly. _

"_Mikey, let's go," Raphael ordered. "We have to get out of here." _

"_What about-" _

"_Leave him. He's too far gone," Casey said softly. Raphael understood that Casey needed to get his wife and unborn son out of the sewers before they were all killed. _

_Michelangelo shook his head. Before either Raphael or Casey could stop him, he shoved them out of the meditation room and slammed the door. "Go without me. I won't leave-" Mikey's sentence was cut off by a big boom and a woman's scream. _

"_April!" Casey exclaimed, his eyes widening in horror as he ran to find her. Raphael knew it was to late to get his other two brothers out. He ran towards the exit, swearing to himself that he find a way to fix all of this. _

* * *

"Master," Slash called, shaking Raphael awake. "You were having a nightmare."

"I know," Raphael muttered.

"Was it of our brothers' death?" Slash asked quietly.

"Yeah," Raphael answered shortly, not wanting to get in to a discussion about this. "Did you get the remaining chemicals?"

"Yes, we did," Slash replied. "But there was one slight complication, our young brothers found us."

"Did they find out who you and April were?" Raphael asked gruffly. Slash' shook his head. "Then we're safe and we can move on to step three, getting a mutagen canister so we can perfect the antidote."

"Our time here is getting more and more precious. Does that mean we will have to take it from our brothers?" Slash questioned curiously.

"Yes. I just hope April won't be too angry about this," Raphael remarked.


End file.
